survivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
There are 12 characters in total, with 3 for each element. Fire Characters Xyrho is a fire type character. His mobility, power, and skills makes him a all-around decent fighter. His Rotation Speed is one of the fastest in the game. He has great mobility and after you bear down on an opponent, it's good to use consecutive skills at a close range. As a whole, he has overall average stats, but once you make yourself proficient at using Xyrho, you can be a competent 1v1 player. Shamoo is a fire type character. She has the highest Max Speed among all the characters of Survival Project and can easily move by flying on her broomstick. However the broomstick lacks Acceleration and Rotation Speed. Cara is an elite assassin. She has never failed a mission. She is respected by other assassins and looked up to by younger assassins. However, even she carries burdens. She looks like a good person, but because the assassin's blood flows in her, she turns into a cold-blooded warrior when she executes a mission. She hates the two extremes sides within herself. She has hopes of living a carefree life in a peaceful world. Water Characters Sven is the strongest character among all character of Survival Project and it has a strong body. A long-range weapon of Sven attracts the opponents, and this covers Sven's slow speed. It has good defensive power so it can be used as a decisive blow while you work as a shield for other team member in a team play. A character which makes you feel excited for blowing a punch after a moment of silent waiting. His long range attack fires projectiles that hook people back and you can ko him. Cream has both of its speed of revolution and the maximum speed are very high and it can fly over water with its wings. It repeats appearance and disappearance and flies over to confuse the opponents in a long-range attack, and when it has lost a fixed amount of energy, it shines rays of light and recovers physical strength. It can be effectively used both in team plays and 1:1 games through attacks using fast moving ability. Lucy has the nature of water. The only character that recovers their HP and MP of other characters among the former characters of Survival Project. It has high power of HP recover and protection. It has balanced attacking power of the most short and long distance. It has special ability to strike other character through magic protection. Controls is very important for filling up the weak points, which the character has small arrear and HP when it is hit. Wind Characters Aurelli's speed is the fastest among all ground force characters. In a close-range attack, she attacks opponents by rotating 360 degrees, but the range is short and exhaustion of MP is large. A character that can be usefully used in duel modes of 1:1 plays or team plays as a supportive role character. Hawk has similar amount of ability to Xyrho, but its attacking power is stronger than Xyrho's. Its long-range attacks can't go far away because of range, but they can pass through walls so they can easily bear down the opponents who are hiding behind the walls. A character that has advantages in places which have many obstacles such as Woods in Friends or Ice Ice Baby. Will is a character of Wind element. Strong at short range skills. Along with its ground character's nature, it also can float around upon water or grass skillfully. Moreover, it can affix range projectiles wherever it wants to locate. When you control this character weapon skills with inaccurate hit and weak physical strength. Earth Characters Roland has normal speed, power and physical strength. In a close-range attack it flourishes a sword walking forward, so it cause difficulties in side attacks, but it is fast and has long shooting range. In a long-range attack, it bounces the opponent away, and while doing this, it can succeed in doing a close-range attack. A character which can be very helpfully used in a frontal match in a close-range attack Hazel is an earth property character. It has the highest BP and has ability to change to a bat when accelerating. It has a defect of low HP, but has the special ability to absorb 100% of the melee damage delt to enemies into its own HP. A character that is useful in a survival mode and a team play Warren is an earth element character who specialization attacks. His power and health work to his favor in close range combat. His attacks push back his opponents and his blows are very strong. On the other hand, his range for ranged attacks is short and his acceleration and spin speed is low. If you use his push attack specialty and his special ability, dash attack, to your advantage , you will be able to come up with many different fighting strategies. Character Gallery Xyrho.jpg PXyrho.jpg NShamoo.jpg PShamoo.jpg NHawk.jpg PHawk.jpg NRoland.jpg PRoland.jpg NHazel.jpg PHazel.jpg NSven.jpg PSven.jpg NCara.jpg PCara.jpg NAurelli.jpg PAurelli.jpg NCream.jpg PCream.jpg NWill.jpg PWill.jpg NLucy.jpg PLucy.jpg NWarren.jpg PWarren.jpg References *Values for character traits taken from Korean Survival Project's Daum Guild's website .